With the proliferation of psychoeducational and skill-based treatments for schizophrenia, patients are presented with a mass of information to learn and retain. Unfortunately, patients are not always able to benefit from these treatments due to their cognitive deficits which impede the learning of new skills relevant to recovery. This proposal investigates the utility of applying a motivational approach to enhance attention and learning in adults with schizophrenia. Proposed study will directly compare attentional ability and amount of learning with and without a motivational approach to provide empirical evidence as to whether adults with schizophrenia respond to the same motivational strategies that have been demonstrated to enhance attention and learning in the normal population. Specifically, the study looks to determine whether or not adults with schizophrenia can attain cognitive benefits from an approach which (a) presents information in a meaningful context, (b) personalizes material into themes of high interest value, and (c) offers choices so that patients can increase their control over the learning process. Using a test-retest, treatment controlled design, participants will be randomly assigned to conditions on a computerized learning program which will selectively manipulate variables within a highly controlled experimental setting. The study will provide new information about whether adults with schizophrenia can benefit from these motivational strategies, and thereby, (a) provide empirical basis for incorporating the motivational approach into cognitive treatment for schizophrenia, and (b) more broadly, contend that such a motivational strategy should be used in all forms of instruction and education in schizophrenia to enhance learning (e.g. psychoeducation about illness, medication management, social skills training, etc). The prospect of enhancing the learning process in schizophrenia is especially considered important to overall psychiatric rehabilitation since cognitive skills play a vital role in the patient's capacity to function in the community and maintain independent living. Mental health research has demonstrated that deficits in cognition can be addressed by using innovative teaching techniques that encourage a high level of motivation. This study builds upon those teaching techniques to look at ways to increase and/or introduce better strategies in paying attention, learning information and solving problems. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]